memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/The Omega Directive/Act One
Will walks into his ready room as he gives computer commands. Computer seal ready room doors no entry without my authorization Colonel Tyson says as he sits in his chair behind his desk as he activates the desktop monitor. Doors are sealed the computer says in its female voice. The desktop monitor shows the greek symbol. Access secured data file Omega one Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his monitor. The computer speaks again. Voiceprint confirmed, state clearance code the computer says in its female voice. He leans back. Tyson five beta three clearance level ten Colonel Tyson says as he gives his clearance level. The monitor shows the sensor logs. Confirmed, sensors have detected the Omega phenomenon within one point two light years of this vessel, implement the Omega Directive immediately, all other priorities have been rescinded the computer says in its female voice. Will thinks. Display sensor logs Colonel Tyson says as he gives a command to the desktop monitor. In the warroom Will is briefing Starfleet Command about the Omega particle being detected in the Pegasus Galaxy, as his uncle Admiral Kira chimes in. You have to find the Omega particles and destroy them Typhuss says on the screen. I will its located on a M-class planet in sector 343 grid 119 distance is 3.4 light-years at maximum warp it would take the Valiant an hour to get to the source Will says as he looks at the screen. Typhuss inputs commands into a terminal on his end to figure out where those coordinates are at in Pegasus. Its in Wraith space, that's not good Typhuss says on the screen. Will is confused. Why would the Wraith be experimenting with Omega? Will asked as he looks at his uncle on the screen. Typhuss thinks. Maybe they think they can use it as a new power source, the mission remains the same Typhuss says on the screen. Will nods. Is there any data you can give me that I can use on this mission? Will asked as he looks at the screen. None that I can think of Typhuss says on the screen. Will looks at the screen. I'll get it done sir Valiant out Will says as he looks at the screen. He ends the transmission. In main engineering Commander Keller is handing out duty assignments to Commander Gomez, Lieutenant Devon, and Lieutenant Sinclair. I've been informed this is a highly classified mission, information will be provided on a need-to-know basis Colonel's orders Commander Keller says as he looks at them. Gomez looks at him. Classified we've not had a mission like that since the war with the first war with the Der'kal, and why would we need to be on a need to know basis as well Lieutenant Commander Gomez says as she looks at him. Keller shrugs his shoulders. Like I said need to know Carmen he wants you to install multiphasic shielding around the warp core Commander Keller says as he hands her the PADD. She looks at it. Strange this configuration matches our Asgard shielding technology, he wants me to rip out our Asgard shield generator? Commander Gomez says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No he wants you to install some of the systems to protect the warp core Commander Keller says as he looks at her. He looks at Sinclair and Devon. Jenny, Jaden the Colonel wants you two to get to work on modifying one of our photon torpedoes Commander Keller says as he hands Lieutenant Sinclair and Lieutenant Devon PADDs. She looks at it. I've never seen this torpedo configuration, I'd like to run a couple of computer simulations to make sure it's stable I wouldn't want to blow us up before I launch it Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at the PADD. Commander Keller shakes his head. No time he wants it done as soon as we reach our destination Commander Keller says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Does all this have anything to do with that secret message the Colonel received? Commander Gomez says as she looks at Commander Keller. Jack turns to her. What have you heard? Commander Keller says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Rumours, mainly, Tyson's been locked in the warroom for the past sixteen hours something about an Omega Directive Commander Gomez says as she looks at him. He looks at the officers. Look, the speculation ends right here, now, I expect you to carry out your assignments with a minimum of gossip, understood? I know it's hard not to wonder, frankly, I'm curious myself, but the colonel was very adamant about this, get going Commander Keller says as he looks at them. They leave to get to work on their assignments. The Valiant soars at high warp. In the warroom Typhuss, Admiral Janeway, and Admiral Cornwell are holograms as Will briefs them on their course. We're heading to the source of the Omega particles right now Will says as he looks at them. Cornwell chimes in. Very well Colonel we're sending Inferno Squad your way, they've been behind enemy lines during the war with the Wraith and they've been trained to handle the particles Admiral Cornwell says as a holo-image as she looks at Will. Typhuss chimes in. Kat, Inferno Squad isn't used for this type of mission, that's why we have a Omega team Typhuss says as he looks at Kat.